


Just a prank

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Sabriel one-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i actually have no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets pissed when Gabriel plays a prank on him again. Or pretends to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a prank

"Gabe! Seriously?"

Sam was drenched head to toe in ice cold water, the water seeping into his mattress and pillow. He glared at Gabriel, who snickered at his predicament. He directed his attention to the clock on his nightstand and groaned. It was _5am_ and he did not have the patience for this _shit_.

Living with an archangel-turned-trickster has it's perks. Well, mostly the archangel part. For example, Gabe would occasionally help out on cases, throwing a few hints here and there, but never telling them everything because "where's the fun in that, Sambo?"

But the trickster part, on the other hand......usually ended up with a very frustrated Sam. For example, now.

Sam stood up and stormed his way to the bathroom, taking a hot shower. Lord knows if Gabriel added anything to the water that just got dumped on him.

He finished bathing and drying his hair after an hour and decided, hey, why not go for a jog? Sam walked back into his room and changed into his running attire, thankful that Gabriel has already left the room. He left a note on the table, informing Dean of where he was going, and left the bunker.

He started off with jogging, but slowly started running the moment his mind's train of thoughts floated to his earlier plight. The more frustrated he got, the faster he ran. Eventually, he stopped himself and jogged back to the bunker.

By then, most of his anger had dissipated but he decided to pretend to be pissed just to see what Gabriel would do.

The minute he stepped into the bunker, surprisingly, it was Gabriel who greeted him. He had looked cheery, but his smile fell when Sam glared at him and walked past him.

"Hey...Sammich......are you seriously still pissed at me?"

Sam merely grunted in response and proceeded to make coffee, turning his back to Gabriel.

"Sammmmm........come on don't be mad...it was just a lil prank...it's what I doooooo......"

When Sam didn't reply, he heard Gabriel huff and walk off to some random part off the bunker.

 

~ooo~

 

Sam was hunched over his laptop with Dean sat across him, looking for more information on a murder case that gt him interested. Looked like werewolves. He was actually amazed that Gabriel hadn't come back to bother him for the past 3 hours.

Until Gabriel poofed into the room with food.

"Hey guys, I got bored. Went out on a food run."

He placed a slice of pie in front of Dean, along with a cheeseburger, and hesitantly placed a salad down in front of Sam. He glanced at Sam, looking for a reaction, before looking at is feet and mumbling something about being in a library before poofing out of the room. Dean snorted in amusement.

"What, you two having a couple fight?"

"Something like that."

"Wait, you two are a...thing?"

Sam looked up from his screen to give Dean bitch face #5247.

"Well, not that I'm against it or anything but-"

"Frankly, I would be surprised if you were, considering the amount of eye sex you have with Cas these days."

Dean stuttered, face completely red, before choosing to stuff his face with the cheeseburger.

Sam smirked and ate his salad quietly.

 _So this is how Gabriel apologises when he thinks he fucked up really badly......_ Sam thought to himself.

_Cute._

 

~ooo~

 

Sam and Dean came back from the hunt a few hours later after they left, both brothers coming back with injuries, Sam with a dislocated shoulder and an angry slash across his side. Gabriel and Castiel both came rushing to the door, alarmed by all the grunting that the two men made. Gabriel led Sam into his room to heal him while Cas sat Dean down on a nearby chair.

Sam looked around the room and was confused to see that his mattress was on the floor and that a hairdryer was next to it. Gabriel got Sam to stand for a bit as he snapped him fingers and got the mattress back onto the bed frame. He knelt down in front of Sam and placed two fingers on Sam's forehead, healing his injuries with his grace before standing up to leave the room. He came back into the room with a glass of water and handed it to him, visibly upset. Whether it was over Sam ignoring him or Sam showing up injured, he will never know. Sam took small sips from the glass, watching Gabriel shuffle awkwardly in front of Sam, staring at his own feet.

"Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, then he spoke up.

"Why's my hairdryer on the floor?"

Gabriel shifted awkwardly where he stood.

"I wanted to dry your mattress and I felt like using my grace to do it wouldn't be sincere enough so..." Gabriel gestured at the hairdryer, which was then returned to its original place with another snap of his fingers.

Gabriel eventually sighed and moved to leave the room.

"I'll be in the library if you need m-"

"Gabe, wait."

He watched as Gabriel turned around, mild confusion on his face. Sam sighed and put his glass on the nightstand, opening his arms welcomingly.

"Come here."

Gabriel frowned slightly and tilted his head, staring at Sam for a few seconds before complying. He sat between Sam's legs, on the floor. Leaning back, he rested his head on Sam's stomach, sighing softly as Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

"Are you still angry?"

Sam bent down and planted a small kiss on Gabriel's head.

"No."

They sat there silently, then Gabriel spoke up.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry, I know I can be a little shit sometimes and that I can get on your nerves because I always annoy you with all my little pranks and then leave you to clean up all the mess and I'm surprised that you've managed to tolerate my bullshit for so long-"

Sam cupped the side of Gabriel's cheek and turned his head and leaned down to kiss him.

"Gabe, it's fine. Yo may annoy me sometimes but I still love you because you're _my_  trickster."

Gabriel smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam's torso.

"You wait here. Lie down or something. I'm gonna go get a shower."

Gabriel nodded and moved to lie down on the bed as he went into the bathroom.

 

~ooo~

 

Sam came back to find Gabriel asleep. He felt really sleepy. Hot showers normally do that. He went straight for the bed, flopped down...

And up Gabriel went.

"What the fuck---!"

Thud.

Sam stared wide eye at Gabriel, who was still recovering from the shock.

"...what just-"

Gabriel was cut off by the sound of Sam giggling. Then it escalated to a full blown laughter. Then Gabriel joined in and the two of them clutched at their stomachs and wheezed, faces flushed red. They eventually calmed down, softly giggling like school girls.

"Gabe, you alright?"

"yeah."

Gabriel wiped a single tear form his eye and grinned as he crawled back onto the bed.

"Does this make us even?"

Gabriel laid down next to Sam. Sam pulled Gabriel down to his chest and placed another kiss on the top of his head.

"Yeah."


End file.
